El Beso del Final
by FELOPOH XD
Summary: "...No se por que ha cambiado tu actitud. Ojala que todo sea un error. No quiero comprobar que te perdí. Ni que muestro amor se acabe. Oigo una voz que se hunde en mi. Que me vuelve a repetir. Lo que no quiero oír..." es todo lo que Loki podía pensar de momento. (rating T-M).


El one-shot esta basado en la canción "El Beso del Final" de Christina Aguilera. Si quieren pueden oírla mientras leen esto. :)

* * *

><p>El Beso del Final<p>

Separe mi vista de la ciudad para observar de nuevo la sortija, y sonreí amargamente. Llevaba más de media hora frente al ventanal mirando las calles y la nieve que las cubría. Admiraba también los copos de nieves que caían con un ritmo constante sobre los techos y terrazas de aquellos edificios a mí alrededor. Y me sentí pleno por un momento.

Deje mi mano recorrer la suavidad del vidrio, el cual me separaba de ese paraje blanco invernal, recordando aquel dichoso día, aquel, cuya consecuencia fue girar mi mundo en 180 grados. Y por supuesto, recordaba las cosas que sucedieron a partir de aquel día invernal tan perfecto.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda logrando que tanto mis piernas como mis brazos se erizaran.

Ya habían pasado más de cinco años, la suficiente cantidad de tiempo como para no saber nada. A estas alturas yo ya conocía todo acerca de él. Y él lo hacía del mismo modo. A través de todos estos años hemos compartido momentos. Algunos buenos. Algunos malos. Sin embargo, siempre pudimos saber cómo salir de aquellos y no terminar hiriéndonos de forma tal que quedaran cicatrices al final.

No obstante, todo comenzó a cambiar.

Anoche, mientras sus manos grandes recorrían mi cuerpo, y depositaba besos alrededor de mi cuello, algo en el cambio. Algo fue totalmente distinto. Aquello que hacíamos por más de cinco años estaba siendo distinto anoche y me esforcé por ignorar aquella agonía que se apodero de mi corazón.

Tome su rostro en mis manos y lo acerque hasta el mío para poder depositar un beso en aquellos labios finos y masculinos que amaba. Necesitaba, además, poder salir de esa sensación incomoda que me consumía a cada segundo con cada roce de su cuerpo. Y entonces…entonces todo fue diferente una vez tuve sus labios atrapado en los míos.

Abrí el ventanal y salí hasta la terraza para poder apreciar mejor ese paisaje blanco. Me apoye sobre el barandal dejando salir un suspiro. El choque repentino de mi anillo contra la barra de metal me distrajo de la vista, sintiéndome melancólico de nuevo. Admire la argolla por unos minutos. Recordé nuestra primera noche de casados. Su cuerpo contra el mío, amándonos, conociéndonos y admirándonos de otra manera, quizás más personal, quizás más romántica, jamás lo sabría. Sin embargo, siempre recordare sus ojos azulados mirándome, amándome como solo él lo sabía hacer. Y dolía pues ahora, aquella mirada se torno opaca, y sin emoción alguna.

Volví a recordar la noche anterior, y de paso, aquel pensamiento que nació cuando me separe de él tras aquel beso. ¡Huir!.

Su mirada sostenía la mía. Intentando actuar como todas esas noches atrás en las cuales luego de disfrutar del néctar de sus labios me contemplaba con dulzura, y a continuación, llenaba mi cabeza con bellos sueños de una familia feliz. Aquel sueño que ahora se tornaba pesadilla.

Me abrace con fuerza al sentir un ventisca tan fría que calaba hasta en lo más profundo de mis huesos. Sentí pavor, entonces, por las noches que vendrían más adelante, aquellas en las cuales estaba más que seguro ya no habría quien me rodeara con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, pues supe, tras aquel beso, que ya nada sería lo mismo.

Me deje guiar por el inconsciente, y sin darme cuenta estaba quitándome el hermoso sweater color esmeralda, ese, que me habría regalado un 5 de enero como regalo de aniversario para nuestro matrimonio. Y continué entonces hasta quedar completamente desnudo frente a la puerta del baño, en el cual entre y accedí a darme una ducha tibia, e intentar de algún modo limpiar mi mente de estos malditos pensamientos que sabía, en lo más profundo de mi ser, eran realidad.

El agua acariciaba mi espalda con suavidad, sutileza. Pronto dirigí mi rostro hasta el chorro para poder sentir aquellas deliciosas caricias. Me sentía pleno y satisfecho. Por un momento permití que el agua alejara mis problemas, que los ahogara en lo más profundo de las cañerías, y así, volver de algún modo a aquella mentira que comenzaría a vivir.

Una vez me encontraba fuera de la ducha y me acercaba a nuestro dormitorio, oí mi celular sonar sobre el velador a mi lado de la cama. Me acerque y aprecie el nombre que me enseñaba la pantalla. Con temor, al reconocer el nombre, deslice el dedo sobre el teléfono y conteste.

"Hola" susurre, por temor a lo que pudiese pasar a continuación.

"Hola Loki, ¿Cómo ha estado tu tarde? Aquí la oficina…amm…ha estado demasiado aburrida y…emm… bastante fría creo…" mientras hablaba sentí como sus palabras sonaban forzadas y tan poco creíbles. ¿Acaso había olvidado que yo lo conocía? ¿Qué en estos más de cinco años no he descifrado todas sus mañas o actitudes? Sabia de forma más que exacta que jamás me ha llamado de la oficina pues, siempre habíamos preferido no llamarnos desde el trabajo ya que así, teníamos de que hablar a la hora de la cena, y luego, reírnos de los momentos ajenos. Y sabía que…que cuando divagaba me estaba deliberadamente mintiendo. "Loki, ¿sigues ahí?"

"Si Thor, lo siento, solo estaba…pensando" me senté sobre mi lado de la cama sopesando lo que vendría ahora.

"Ok, solo llamaba para decirte que regresare temprano a casa hoy y que debemos conversar" sentí como el aire se escapo de mi cuerpo y por segundos me sentí muerto "nos vemos" finalmente, colgó.

Baje la mirada hasta mi mano donde sujetaba el teléfono. En el fondo de este había una imagen de un hermoso atardecer en Italia y en la parte de abajo dos hombres compartiendo un beso teniendo como testigos al sol que desaparecía y a la chica quien tomo la foto. Thor sostenía mi cintura fuerte mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Y aquella imagen, aquel momento quedó congelado en tan solo un click. Y comprendí que no bastaría un click para olvidar y comenzar de nuevo.

De pronto, todo se torno oscuro para mí y ya no veía salida de esta verdad que me apuñalaba despiadadamente sobre el pecho. Me deje llevar por las emociones. Tome el teléfono y lo lance con fuerza sobre el suelo, estallando este en pedazos, dejando salir un grito de ira, pena, desilusión y frustración. Las lágrimas se derramaban incansables sobre mis mejillas y ya no podía ocultar más mi desdicha. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero, quise creer hasta el final que nada habría de cambiar, sin embargo, comprobé que esto que existía, el tu y yo, ya jamás podría ser.

Me recosté cansado sobre el suelo y en un par de minutos, entre lágrimas y maldiciones, me quede profundamente dormido.

Para cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, todo se encontraba oscuro y me aterre, de golpe me senté y descubrí que no estaba ya sobre el frío suelo de baldosas, sino que, me encontraba en la cama que compartía con…el.

Con una mirada veloz, descubrí que había dos tabletas y un vaso de agua sobre el velador, y que el pasillo, el cual daba al comedor, estaba débilmente iluminado. Deje el vaso sobre la mesita de noche, luego de haber tomado las pastillas, y camine con lentitud en dirección al comedor.

Las cosas de Thor estaban sobre la mesa. Camine hasta donde estaban para poder, al menos, estirar su chaqueta y dejarla sobre unas de las sillas del comedor. Y mientras pensaba como arreglaba el resto de sus cosas, sentí sus ojos azules escrutándome con pesar. Y sin pensarlo más, me gire enfrentándome a él. Quien se veía dolorosamente hermoso apoyado sobre una de las paredes. El cuello de su camisa ya no llevaba el nudo apretado de la corbata que uso esta mañana, ahora este, se encontraba libre de ataduras y abierto en los primeros cuatro botones, dejando a la vista sus marcados pectorales. Sus mangas al igual que el cuello de la camisa, se encontraban abiertos y doblados hasta el codo.

Aun sostenía aquella mirada dura sobre mí, la cual sentía que cambiaba a una más bien acusadora. Fue así como estuvimos por unos minutos, en los cuales no dijimos ni una sola palabra. Contemplándonos. Solo nuestras miradas hablaban. La suya significaba cansancio y algo más. La mía temor, ira y dolor.

"¿cómo te sientes?" comenzó "he llegado y pensé que habrías salido cuando te encuentro tirado sobre el suelo" se acerca lento hacia mí "¿necesitas que llame al médico?"

"No, no me pasa nada" dije hostil "solo…" titubee al no saber que responder "solo me he quedado dormido" se detiene lo suficientemente cerca como para alzar una mano y acariciar mi rostro. Sin embargo, su rostro cambia.

"solo eso…ya veo" revisó sus bolsillos por unos instantes antes de sacar mi teléfono hecho pedazos. Y no pude ocultar mi vergüenza "entonces solo lanzaste tu teléfono porque…"

"¿De qué querías hablar?" de un golpe aleje su mano de mi rostro, poniendo mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho formando algo similar a un escudo. Su contacto ya no me hacia bien. Entonces vi como cada musculo de su rostro se tensaba. Resopló algo enojado y se alejo unos metros hasta el sofá donde señalo el otro extremo para que tomara asiento.

Camine receloso hasta el lugar que me señaló tomando asiento lo más alejado posible, mirando solo al frente, mientras el se encontraba nervioso, quizás hasta ansioso. Su postura era curva, las piernas abiertas y los brazos, cada uno sobre una pierna. Sus manos las refregaba inquieto. De vez en cuando movía su cabeza haciendo círculos en el aire. Pasaba sus manos por el cuello intentando relajarse. Supongo.

"Loki…" tomo aire "creo…creo que esto…"

Perdí el control total de mi cuerpo. Me abalancé sobre él y busque con desesperación su rostro para besarlo y evitar aquellas palabras que no querían ser detenidas.

Choque con fuerza mis labios con los suyos, obligándolos a hacer lo mismo. De pronto, sentí sus manos tomar con fuerza mi cuello y me forzó a ponerme en pie mientras continuábamos aquel contacto que parecía ser normal entre nosotros. Sus labios, ahora, se movían livianos, coreografiados sobre los míos. El sabia como quería ser besado y yo, pues, sabía todo de él.

El baile de nuestras lenguas se volvió cada vez más y más ardiente y ya no podíamos detener esto que había comenzado como un acto de rendición por su parte, mientras que yo…yo solo buscaba volver a tenerlo para siempre a mi lado. Un acto desesperado para volver ha ser amado y jamás apartado de sus fuertes brazos que brindaban seguridad a mi cuerpo débil.

Deslice mis manos sobre su pecho esculpido por esas horas de trabajo en el gimnasio. Deshice cada botón que me impedía sentirlo tan cerca de mí. ¡Dios!. El ahora desenfrenadamente ha comenzado a besar mi cuello lamiendo desde mi clavícula hasta el lóbulo izquierdo de mi oreja. Una sensación deliciosa que eriza mi piel. Con desesperación quite su camisa y comencé a tocar cada extremo de su tonificado cuerpo. Sus fuertes hombros. Su abdomen. Su espalda. Todo parecía nuevo para mí. Y sin duda lo era.

Con un solo par de movimientos, él ya me tenia de torso descubierto, e inmediato comienza a jugar con mis pezones, lamiendo cada uno mientras que, una de sus manos juega revolviendo mi largo cabello azabache y la otra la deja firme sobre mi espalda. Sube nuevamente lamiendo cada centímetro de mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios, los cuales besa salvaje, erótico.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos después del contacto con sus labios, pude ver en su mirada aquello que asumí perdido la noche anterior. Aquel amor que creí perdido, había regresado y volví a besarlo con más ansias intentando olvidar aquello que estuvo mal. Aquello que estuvo a punto de decir y no tuvo la oportunidad de continuar.

Y siendo sincero, prefería que todo continuara así. Con aquel secreto que jamás dijo, pues así, ninguno de los dos saldría herido al final.

Rápidamente salte sobre él enrollando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y mientras me acomodaba, deje que el pasara sus grandes manos por mis glúteos acariciándolos firmes, estrechándonos aun mas.

Me deje llevar. Sus besos no hacían más que nublar mis pensamientos y no podía pelear contra aquello que sentía. De pronto nos encontrábamos cerca del sillón y en segundos sentía como mi espalda se erizaba al sentir el frio de las paredes que daban hasta nuestro dormitorio. Luego, volví a dejarme llevar, y me di cuenta que ya estábamos sobre la cama quitándonos cada prenda con desesperación.

Y entonces desperté de este sueño que vivía. Cuando me separe de él tras un largo beso, en el cual nuestras manos vagaron por el cuerpo ajeno y sentían cada musculo del otro fundirse hasta ser uno, entendí que esta sería la despedida. No necesitaba saber lo que Thor quería decir para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, y sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente dentro de mi ser.

"¿Loki?... ¿estás bien?" preguntó tras mi repentina pausa. Lo mire unos segundos. Mire sus preciosos ojos azules, aquellos que me cautivaron desde el día que lo conocí. Aquellos que jamás supieron como ocultar mentiras. Aquellos en los cuales confié ciegamente. Y quise llorar. Quise detener toda esta farsa pero…fui débil, y me rehusaba a verme vulnerable frente a esta situación.

"Por favor" le sonreí mientras acercaba mis manos hasta sus hombros y los acariciaba con ternura "no me arruines la noche" y lo bese. Lo bese intentando lograr que cambiara de parecer. Intentando descorazonadamente que quisiera continuar esta vida a mi lado. Y podría sonar egoísta, pero ¿Qué podría hacer? Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que dolía. Y sufría al pensar que jamás podría encontrar otro que pudiese llenar aquel vacio que dejo este, mi primer amor, el que creí eterno.

Deje, entonces, que continuara con su tibio tacto. Me deje subyugar ante su imponente presencia y permití que hiciera de mi cuerpo lo que desease. Sus manos jugaron alrededor de mi cuerpo. Su lengua paseaba entre mis piernas, de vez en cuando masajeaba mi miembro y yo…yo solo podía emitir gemidos de excitación. Deseaba su tacto. Deseaba que me acariciase con locura. Quería que dejara marcas en mi piel, y así recordar que fue real y que estuvo entre mis bazos alguna vez.

Pronto se posiciono entre mis piernas, tomando con fuerzas mis muñecas mientras las colocaba sobre mi cabeza, dejándome inmóvil en el acto. Y entonces, humedeció su mano libre y lubrico mi entraba. Relaje mi cuerpo ante su contacto. Sus dedos entraron de forma lenta y pausada. Disfrutaba esas sensaciones recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Placer, ansiedad, satisfacción. Mordí mi labio inferior, deseando que Thor arremetiera contra mi cuerpo.

Thor frunció el ceño y de un movimiento brusco, puso su miembro en mi entrada duramente.

Las embestidas fueron suaves en un comienzo. Ambos, necesitábamos acostumbrarnos a aquel vaivén de caderas. Thor sujetaba aun con fuerza mis manos sobre mi cabeza, y ahora sus caderas se movían más rápido contra las mías.

"L-Loki" a cada segundo aumentaba más la fuerza de la penetración. Su voz de endurecía, cada vez más mientras liberaba ligeros gemidos, que sonaban roncos. Y amaba oírlos. Sentía que mi piel se erizaba y me excitaba aun más. Levante ligeramente mi cabeza intentando inútilmente alcanzar sus labios, y antes de que retrocediera él se acerco, besándome con fuerza, abriendo su boca, la que daba paso a su lengua que jugaba con la mía, jugando a conquistar lo ajeno.

Entonces libero mis manos y pude alzar mis brazos hasta sus hombros, presionando con fuerza sobre ellos, como queriendo aferrarme a él para jamás caer. Él, en cambio, dejo sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo para estar más cómodo y poder continuar.

Mis manos viajaron atraves de su cuello hasta sus cabellos dorados y enrede mis dedos en su melena revuelta por el placer y la lujuria. En aquel momento, me sentía pleno. Maravilloso. Baje mi mano izquierda hasta mi entrepierna y use la otra para atraer el rostro de Thor hasta mis labios nuevamente. Y todo fue placentero. Las fuertes y constantes embestidas de mi pareja, su boca cerca de la mía y mi cuerpo al borde de la gloria.

El aire escapo pesado de mi boca una vez había acabado sobre nuestros estómagos. Y Thor tomo eso como una señal, entonces apresuro aun más su ritmo emitiendo continuos gemidos guturales mientras yo lo alentaba a más, y deseaba aun más de él. Libero un gemido fuerte y profundo cayendo cansado a mi lado. Y por largo tiempo nos quedamos admirando el cielo de la pieza.

Cuando el frío me hizo su presa, decidí que ya era hora de ponerme mis prendas de dormir y acostarme. Sin embargo, al instante en que me muevo, Thor sostiene mi mano con fuerza. Giro mi cabeza tratando de entender aquel gesto. Sus ojos tiernos, otra vez, mi atraparon y no pude moverme ni un solo centímetro.

Su mano se entrelazo contra la mía y ya no sentí más frio. La calidez de su cuerpo me pareció suficiente y deje que por las siguientes horas que quedaban de noche, me cobijara entre sus brazos tibios.

"_T__e amo"_

* * *

><p>Estire mis piernas y brazos al día siguiente sintiéndome más cansado que otros días. Levante un poco la vista en busca de las mantas y tapar mis piernas, las cuales estaban congeladas por pasar toda la noche sin cubrirlas.<p>

Con mi mano izquierda, palpe el lado donde Thor había dormido la noche anterior. Aun se encontraba tibio y decidí que tomaría ese lugar para poder calentar mi cuerpo. Me deleite con el perfume impregnado sobre las sabanas y por supuesto el de su cabecera.

Luego de una hora más de descanso, me levante a regañadientes de la cama, tome una ducha y me encamine hasta la cocina para preparar mi desayuno. Inmediatamente lo tuve hecho, lo lleve hasta el living donde leería por las siguientes horas antes de hacer algunos papeleos de mi trabajo.

No obstante, aquella carta sobre la mesa de centro fue algo totalmente inesperado para mí. Deje mis cosas al lado y me senté mientras contemplaba aquel pedazo de papel sobre la mesa.

_Loki_.

No necesitaba saber de quién provenía aquel sobre pues, reconocía más que bien su letra acelerada y pequeña. Si, Thor la había escrito. Quizás cuando aun dormía. Quizás…

Me levante corriendo en pánico con dirección a nuestro dormitorio no queriendo creer en mis pensamientos. Empuje la puerta con brusquedad y me dirigí hasta sus cajones.

Vacio. Vacio. Vacio.

Negué con la cabeza, no queriendo creer esto que veía. ¿Acaso el…?. Revise cada rincón de su closet y no encontré nada.

Mis manos temblorosas se posaron sobre mi estomago ejerciendo presión. De pronto me sentí mareado y enfermo. _¿Por qué?_

Camine hasta el living sujetando mi cuerpo contra las paredes y dando un par de pasos más me desplome sobre el sofá aguantando mis ganas de llorar. Repasaba en mi mente toda la noche anterior y no lo podía creer, es casi como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire. Me sentía como un loco. Un loco que por más de cinco años había creado todo un romance idílico que en un final jamás existió. Miraba mis manos mientras estas viajaban por mis piernas y brazos, mis dedos luego se posaron sobre mi cuello hasta llegar a la boca. _Thor ¿Qué has hecho? _

Mire nuevamente a la mesa, me acerque lento, cuidadoso, para alcanzar el sobre.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante la cruel verdad. Aquella que me encontraba a poco segundos de develar. Mientras sacaba el contenido, a mis pies cayo su sortija, la cual pusimos en el otro el día de nuestra boda, tras mencionar nuestros votos, y me incline a recogerla, viendo en el acto, toda nuestra historia. Aquellos recuerdos que se cubrían ahora en polvo.

Aferre el anillo en el interior de mis dedos, esperando que de alguna forma, el apareciera buscando por él y que todo fuera solo un malentendido. Sin embargo, jamás apareció por la puerta. A pesar de los minutos que deje pasar. Entonces, abrí la carta.

"Estimado y querido Loki:

Innumerables han sido nuestros momentos. Tantos que no se pueden contar. Ni medir siquiera. Cada vez que veo tu rostro mientras duermes recuerdo aquel primer día que te conocí. Recuerdo que ambos veníamos preocupados de nuestros propios asuntos y chocamos en esa esquina. También viene a mi memoria, tu dulce cara cuando caíste y me miraste en reproche. Y si te soy sincero, creo que eso me enamoro de ti. Cada vez que camino por "nuestro centro comercial" (en el que nos encontramos unos días después del incidente y el día después de ese…y así todos los días, por lo menos un mes antes de que decidiera invitarte a salir), recuerdo nuestras primeras citas, nuestro primer beso y el lugar exacto donde te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

El día de nuestra boda fue uno de los más felices para mí. Verte caminar hacia el altar del brazo de tu padre fue una de las escenas que jamás olvidare. Y por supuesto que jamás olvidare nuestros votos frente la compañía de nuestros padres y amigos.

Los primeros años viviendo juntos como matrimonio los recuerdo con emoción, pues cada detalle, cada palabra y cada caricia las repaso con mucha alegría y simpatía. Y a pesar, quizás de los malos momentos, siempre estuviste dispuesto a resolver cada mal detalle logrando que todo resultara bien al final. Te agradezco de corazón el haberme ayudado a superar lo de mama. Tú más que nadie sabes lo que ella significo para mí.

Y ahora que, han pasado varios años de nuestra boda, siento que no es suficiente. Lamento si lo que escribiré a continuación te hiere pero prefiero que sea así, una despedida a la distancia.

Hace dos años o un poco menos, en viaje de trabajo, conocí a una mujer de la cual me sentí atraído de inmediato. La invite a salir unas cuantas noches y luego, bueno creo que te imaginas lo que siguió. Después de aquello nos continuamos visitando. Más viajes surgieron para poder vernos. Y un día de esos confiesa que estaba embarazada y yo, recuerdo haber quedado congelado de pies a cabeza. Te amaba con desesperación. Estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer o como actuar. Necesitaba una señal. Hasta que en una de nuestras noches, ya no me sentí cómodo a tu lado. Aquella llama que había antes, sentía que había desaparecido y no sabía cómo recuperarla.

Debes saber que has sido la persona más hermosa conmigo y con mi familia. Quisiera darte las gracias, nuevamente, por los buenos momentos. Y por todas las otras tantas cosas que hiciste de forma incondicional. Y lamento todo esto. Lamento que todo haya terminado de esta manera, pero necesitaba ser sincero contigo y también conmigo.

Una cosa más antes de terminar, todos nuestros ahorros y todas las cosas que pusimos a nuestros nombres, lo están ahora bajo el tuyo. Ya nada me pertenece. Espero eso compense algo, aunque sé que no lo hará. Y por cierto, creo que sería estúpido de mi parte si me quedase con el anillo así que te lo dejo para que hagas de él lo que desees. Lo siento.

Hasta siempre mi querido Loki,

Siempre tuyo,

Thor."

Mis lágrimas manchaban las líneas finales de la carta. Ya no me quedaba nada. Solo su despedida escrita entre líneas apretadas y arrepentimientos. Deje que la mano en la que sostenía el anillo avanzara hasta la altura de mi pecho mientras la otra se movía lenta hacia mi boca, tapando esos sollozos que no cesaron y no dieron tregua en ningún segundo.

Y lo último que pude recordar fue su voz decir…te amo.

* * *

><p><em>...Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente<em>  
><em>Y me quede sin saber que hacer<em>  
><em>Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien<em>  
><em>Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar<em>  
><em>Que fue el beso del final...<em>

* * *

><p>Hola, bueno espero que les haya gustado...es el primer One-shot que hago de la pareja asi que tenga piedad heheh...xoxo...nos leemos.<p> 


End file.
